thepokemonanimefourfandomcom-20200215-history
Infernape
| |border = | |name='Infernape'| |jname=(ゴウカザル Goukazaru)| |image=392Infernape.png| |ndex=392| |evofrom=Monferno| |evointo=None| |gen=Generation IV| |pronun= in-FER-nape | |hp=76| |atk=104| |def=71| |satk=104| |sdef=71| |spd=108| |total=534| |species=Flame Pokémon| |type= / | |height=3'11"| |weight=121.3 lbs.| |ability=Blaze| |color='Brown'| |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂| }} Infernape (Japanese: ゴウカザル Goukazaru) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Physiology Its body is a primarily a brownish-red color, with sections of white fur on its chest, head and legs, and a large flame burning on its head that never goes out. The tail flame it had as a has disappeared. Infernape wears two gold chest rings in place of a chest plate. It also has swirl-patterned, gold shoulder pads, knee pads, and wrist bands. The blue and red markings it had on its forehead as a Monferno have now changed to a deep blood-red color. Infernape's scleras are yellow, and its irises are blue. Its hands, toes, and inner ears are also blue. Unlike Chimchar and Monferno, Infernape's head flame never goes out. Gender differences None. Special abilities Infernape uses a special kind of martial arts that utilizes all four of its limbs. Being the final evolution of its kind, Infernape can learn , , and . Behavior Infernape is said to have a fiery nature, and is most competitive when it comes to speed. Being powerful fighters, Infernape test their fighting abilities against each other. An Infernape's fighting spirit is determined by the size of the flame on its head. Infernape uses its hands and feet to pull off special combat moves. Habitat Diet In the anime Ash's Infernape Infernape made its official debut in the series in Fighting Ire With Fire! when Ash's Monferno evolved. Flint's Infernape An Infernape belonging to appeared in Flint Sparks the Fire!. Other Infernape made its first appearance in The Rise of Darkrai, under the ownership of Allegra. It battled against Brock's Croagunk, and alongside Maury's Torterra and 's Empoleon to stop the consequences of and 's battle. Minor appearances Pokédex entries Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up Evolution Trivia * Infernape is the only fully evolved Sinnoh starter Pokémon not to have a unique type combination. Its type combination is shared with and . ** It is also the only fully evolved Sinnoh starter Pokémon not to be immune to . ** However, while Torterra and Empoleon lose some of their resistances to Water and Fire, respectively (and the first to Grass as well), Infernape actually loses a weakness ( ). * Infernape is the only final form Sinnoh starter Pokémon not to have an immunity, as is immune to attacks and is immune to attacks. * Infernape shares the same species name as , , , and . They are all known as Flame Pokémon. * Infernape is the first form of a starter Pokémon to be used by of any Elite Four, not counting the Champion. * Infernape is the fastest Fire-type Pokémon with a base speed of 108. ** It also has the highest base stat total of all non legendary Fighting-type Pokémon, with 534. * It is the shortest fully evolved main series starter Pokémon to date, being only three feet and eleven inches (1.2m) tall. * Infernape is the only Pokémon in Generation IV whose name starts with the letter I. Origin Infernape is based on a . The gold elements in his design as well as his Japanese name are most likely linked to Son Goku, the Japanese interpretation of the character . Sun Wukong is the main character in the Chinese epic and is a monkey with powerful abilities. It is also similar to the , a race of ape-like humanoids in the Hindu epic . It is most likely based off the martial art which uses all the limbs and possibly , another type of martial arts. It may have also be loosely based on , a boxing style that incorporated elements from other martial arts such as Muay Thai. Name origin Infernape is a combination of ''inferno and ape. Goukazaru is a combination of 業火 gōka, hellfire or inferno, and 猿 saru, ape. In other languages |- |}